A Day in the Life
by Goosey
Summary: Just a drabble on what an ordinary day in Zanarkand might be like for Tidus. A bit of shounen ai at the end, if you blink you'll miss it ^-^


Author Notes:  This just started out as some random babbling, basically.  It's pretty much plotless at the moment, if anyone has any suggestions I would be glad to take them ^__^  Otherwise, I'll just leave this as the mindless drabble it is, unless I get some brilliant idea, which is unlikely  =P  Don't mind the poem, I just….wrote it.  I have no idea why, but I rather like some parts of it, so I'll just keep it in for now.  

Reviews and critique will be really, really appreciated.  Cause right now, I'm pissed off at my writing because my friend said it was "the boringist shit" she had ever read.  GAHH! 

Chapter One 

_Maybe I should look forward to tomorrow_

_Because yesterday always fades_

_Like a distant memory_

_But tomorrow is always there_

_Welcoming, beckoning me to hear_

_Fantasies touch my dreams_

_Silver streaks spun in the sky_

_Yesterday is gone_

_Bring the night upon me_

_When the morning comes_

_I can see life rise with the dawn_

Ugh.  Blitzball practice after school.  It was only the second week of school, and already he was dying.  It wasn't that he didn't _like_ blitzball, but it was overloading his already packed schedule.  He had no idea how he would find the time to study for three tests (damned assessment crap!), do homework, AND attend blitz practice.  Probably by staying up all night and then falling asleep in school the next day, he mused ruefully.  And he never was a morning person anyways, even when he got more than enough sleep.  

Besides, their new coach was so tough.  Swimming around the blitz stadium twenty times in frigid water was just a bit much for an after school practice.  Tidus sighed. 

Oh well.  

He opened his locker deftly with a few swipes of the combination, though it wasn't due to any actual skill.  He had discovered, rather early on, that the lock was a complete dud and would open no matter the combination you entered.  But hey, nobody else knew, and that was the important part.  Flipping around the mess in his locker, he managed to locate  the four books he needed for the remainder of the day.  It was a bit of a struggle to pull them out, as the long, but thin green locker had been warped earlier in the year by some aspiring vandalist.  

Vandalist…hmmm…he slid a curious glance towards the boy with the locker next to his.  The boy looked to be a senior as well, with tousled brown hair and bangs obscuring his eyes as he bent over his books.  He was kind of intimidating, considering the piercings.  Tidus wondered idly if that was the guy that had crunched his locker.  He looked capable of it.  

Tidus was also amazed that despite the position he was in, the boy still managed to look quite graceful and sophisticated.  It was fucking amazing.  Tidus always managed to make a fool of himself and drop all his books either a) on the ground b) on himself or c) on someone else.  Today he dropped his books on the ground, thankfully.  With an exasperated sigh, he bent down to retrieve them.  Hopefully they hadn't died or anything; if they had, he would have to pay for them.  Which was not a good thing, considering Auron's stingy ways.  Tidus chuckled.  Auron was just amusing without even knowing it.

With a good-natured grin, he hefted his books for the first three periods into his over stuffed locker, then slammed it shut.  

"Well, that was pretty easy…" He commented to himself, surprised at his newfound gracefulness.

As if on cue, the locker popped open and all the books spilled out.  He started backwards with surprise then fell, trapped underneath a pile of texts.

"ARGH!!!  This isn't fair!!"  A muffled voice emerged from the pile, sounding quite pained and enraged.

Tidus abruptly struggled to his feet, trying to retain whatever dignity he could.  Not that there was much left after being buried under his own books, but hey, maybe he hadn't been noticed.  He picked up the errant books yet again, and slammed them quite angrily into the back of the locker.  

The boy was laughing at him.  Oh, that was just great.  _Exactly _what he needed.  

"Smooth move there."  Tidus found himself looking into a pair of devious green eyes as the senior closed his own locker without a hitch.

_Stupid perfect people, _he thought resentfully.  His day wasn't going so well.

He meant to take the comment good naturedly, with a grin or a laugh at his own expense.  That was what he usually did.  But today, today _sucked._  And therefore, normal protocol did not apply.

"Oh, shut up."  He mumbled irritatedly, even more annoyed because of his own grumpiness.  

"Touchy, aren't we?"  More amusement at Tidus' expense.

"I wouldn't be so touchy if my own fucking books didn't attack me every day.  And if people like you didn't vandalize my locker!"  He said pointedly, wondering if he should've added that part with the vandalizing.  After all, he wasn't exactly sure if the guy had actually done it.  Oh well.  He shrugged, shouldering his backpack as the monotone buzz tone in the hall indicated the start of fifth period.  Great, he was late now.  What a wonderful world.

*          *          *

There was a pop quiz in math, his least favorite subject.  Check that, his most hated subject ever in the history of the world.  Tidus glared at Mr. Avery.  The stupid anal prick.  Despite popular belief, Tidus was not particularly stupid, and he wasn't pleased at all with the C average he had so far.  

He had a C because Mr. Avery was an anal prick

Never mind that the man was on the young side, and handsome, and all the girls swooned all over him—Tidus was usually quick to forgive, but Mr. Avery was an exception.

"—He looks so _cute_ today!!"  The girl behind Tidus squealed excitedly, prompting a chorus of derisive giggles.

"Not _cute, _it's _sexy_."  A tall, lanky brunette cast an admiring, almost sultry look at the completely unaffected man at the front of the room. 

Tidus rolled his eyes, but nevertheless glanced towards the teacher appraisingly.  Okay, so he was good looking.  

But that didn't make him less of an asshole. 

Avery stood up from his stool, which sat in the middle of the front of the room, and scanned the crowd of desks to see which unfortunate students were tardy.  None were.  They had all learned their lessons from the first week, even the slackers, and didn't dare to be late.  Tidus didn't know what the punishments had been, but whatever they were, they were damned effective.  Even the usually noisy and disruptive boys were quiet, if a bit surly.

"Today we will be having a quiz."  Calmly stated the deep, crisp voice.  "I hope those of you who did badly last chapter will be able to pull your grade up in this one.  Although, that's probably too much to ask for."  Avery looked amused, his gaze resting briefly on each "problem" student.

"I want you to copy down the questions from the board and do them on a separate sheet of binder paper.  In twenty minutes, we will discuss the chapter."  Avery re-mounted the stool, fastening a button on his casual blue shirt.  Tidus shivered.  The air conditioning was too damn high.  His hands were freezing.

Class passed quickly after those original directions, as Tidus struggled frantically to finish his quiz.  In other words, he panicked.  All too soon, Avery called for the papers to be handed forward, and Tidus groaned.

"My life is over."  He mumbled to himself, reluctantly passing his unfinished quiz to Lanie, the girl who sat in front of him.  She gave him a sympathetic look, which he didn't catch, because his head was buried in his arms.  

Finally the bell rang again, just as Avery was midway done his lecture.  The man looked highly irritated at being interrupted.  Tidus started to rise, then thought better of it and stayed firmly stuck in place.  Avery didn't like when his students left without his permission.

"You are dismissed."  _That man definitely has a stick up his ass,_ Tidus thought derisively.

*          *          *

"Ahhhh!! I'm LATE!!!"  Blonde boy rushed frantically out of school, his backpack flying in the air behind him.  Noooooo!!  It was NOT good to be late for blitzball.  

"Excuse me…excuse me…..MOVE!!!"  Tidus weaved in and out of the crowd, occasionally bumping into people and knocking them to the side.  He gasped as he raced up the slope of the sidewalk, his backpack making his running ungainly and altogether more difficult.  The dry air and overbearing sun weren't of much help, either.

…Finally.  The blitzball stadium came into view slowly, and Tidus nearly ran into the coach, who was watching the unfortunate swimmers with an analytical look.  

"Sorry I'm late!"  He panted, dropping his backpack to the ground with a solid thud.  

Coach Riviera fixed her stern glance on him, making him feel lower than he had before.  The glare went on for a few seconds before she relented at the whipped puppy look he was sending her.

"…It's alright.  Just make sure you get here on time for the rest of the season, okay?"

"Sure!!  Bye!!"  A friendly wave, then he tossed himself into the water, casual clothes and all.  

A pause.

Then:

"….FUCK!!!  This is *cold*!!"  

*          *          *

"…You're wet."  Auron commented calmly.

"Well, duh."  Tidus rolled his eyes, grinning at Auron, and wrung out his hair onto the carpet.

"Don't do that.  You're dripping water everywhere."  

"Ahuh, sure.  I'm gonna go shower now, kay?"  Auron sighed.  The boy was completely exasperating.  Tidus stepped forward a few steps, slowly; his limbs ached liked a bitch from practice, and he was shivering like crazy.  He had a feeling that tomorrow wouldn't be much better.  He leaned forward over the table Auron was currently sitting at, dripping water all over his papers, and pressed a quick, casual kiss to the man's lips, before continuing through the living room. 

…Well, maybe Tidus wasn't _that_ exasperating.  There were good moments too, Auron mused.  Then again, his papers were WET.  He decided that the kiss definitely did NOT make up for the wet papers.  Nonetheless, his eyes followed the blond as he raced down the hall, into the bathroom, lent speed by the promise of a warm shower.


End file.
